Namine Moonflight
Namine Remulos-Moonflight is a Night Elf druid. She's part of the Cenarion Circle in the Moonglade. When she can't be found there, she is travelling with her guild, the Silverwing Outrunners. Biography Namine's childhood About a 70 years ago, in the village of Nighthaven deep in the magical forests of the Night elves in northern Kalimdor, Talandria and Daltrion Moonflight, 2 guardians of the Moonglade, welcomed their first child in the world. It was girl and they gave her the name, Namine. As she grew up, Namine was adored by the entire village of Nighthaven. Everyone knew her and envied Talandria and Daltrion for having such a beatiful child. When Namine was around 25 years old (around 4 or 5 in human years), Namine's home burned down to the ground. The people of the village quickly came to the rescue and were capable of getting Namine out of the burning house. But Talandria and Daltrion Moonflight did not make it out alive. After the house burned down completely, their burned bodies were amidst the ashes of the burned wood. Up 'till today, nobody really knows what caused the fire. The villagers of Nighthaven did not know what to do with the little girl. Some proposed to send her to her far relatives in Astranaar. But Keeper Remulos strongly disagreed with them. He had already sensed that Namine had a certain affinity for the powers of nature, it was like a gift. He didn't want to send the little girl to people she had never met before, and prefered to keep her in the Moonglade to help her develop her gifts. So he "adopted" her and so Namine received the name: Namine Remulos-Moonflight. The entire village took turns for watching over her and so the years passed. A new start: druidism When Namine reached the age of 50, Remulos decided that it was time to start her training as a druid. He informed Logonaar and Logonaar started to teach her about druidism. Namine proved to be an extremely promising druid. She quickly understood the basics and harnessed the magical powers very fast. She quickly passed all the trials and in a matter of only years, she had become a druid and was invited into the Cenarion Circle, despite her young age. All the druids agreed on the fact that she was ready for it. Namine had to chose a path for herself, and she decided to watch over and protect the Moonglade while she was preparing her advanced education of Dreamwarden. The Third war During the events of the Third war, Namine was appointed to stay in the Moonglade, as many feared she was not experienced enough to head into battle against the demons of the Legion. After a lot of the druids left the Moonglade to head for the summit of Mount Hyjal, Namine was one of the few Night elves left in Nighthaven and she decided to fill the time with reading and studying, at least, when she wasn't worrying about the fate of her friends. After the Third war Namine heard a lot of tales of the survivors of the battle of Mount Hyjal. She learned about the fate of Cenarius, the world tree that was destroyed... She developed a glowing hatred for the Orcish Horde, but she accepted the tauren that peacefully wanted to study nature and follow druidism, just like Remulos advised all the elves to do. Shortly after, Namine retreated to the Emerald dream. She spent some time there, until she was awakened with the fitting ritual, because of the instability of the Emerald Dream and the loss of Malfurion Stormrage. She joined her adoptive father's cause to stop Fandral Staghelm's plans to grow a new world tree, but Fandral proceeded with that plan regardless. Shortly afterwards, Namine set out on a journey through Azeroth, young as she was, to meet the new races of the Alliance and to discover the world. A few years later, she met the Silverwing Outrunners and joined them, to help them defend the areas of the alliance against the horde she hated so much. From that moment on, Namine decided to return to the Moonglade and resume her duties there, while travelling forth and back to the base of the Silverwing Outrunners. The end of the Silverwings and of Namine After the disbanding of the Silverwing Outrunners, Namine followed her lieutenant and her brothers and sisters in arms to join Disillusion, a groupment led by one of the draenei shamen of the Silverwings, Edara. Disillusion focuses on securing the evil pits of Azeroth where Evil is growing and threatening Azeroth. During one of the incursions in the titan city of Ulduar, things did not go according to plan and the expedition of Disillusion had to run from an overwhelming group of the Twilight's cult. Namine tried to halt them and bought valuable seconds for her comrades so they were able to escape. Namine was captured and is now presumed to be either dead or converted, now wondering the halls of Ulduar, driven mad by the Death god. Appearance and personality Namine has long white hair. Sometimes it hangs loose but she likes to bind it together too in a ponytail. Her eyes shine in a mix between blue (typical night elven colour) and gold (typical for druids). She is rather small compared to other elves, but that's because she is still growing and hasn't reached the elven age of maturity yet. She often lies about her age, afraid of being laughed at by the others. Namine is a caring elf. She'd do almost everything for her friends and she'd gladly give her life defending them. She is always a listening ear when needed. But how caring she is for her friends, the more vicious she is when facing her enemies. She was called the savage elf by her peers for a reason. She won' let a horde member pass her eyes without her trying to do something to stop him, by all means necessary. Her powers over nature are a lot more powerful than those of her peers and that's why she is mostly thought to be older. Relatives Family * Daltrion (father) - deceased *Talandria (mother) - deceased *Keeper Remulos - adoptive father Friends -All members of the Silverwing Outrunners in general -Suo Saenchai, lieutenant of the Silverwing Outrunners -Miriel, commander of the Silverwing Outrunners -Drakonis, for showing Namine insight in druidism of the paw -Aelendir, her ex-boyfriend -Azlannagh, dwarven hunter Namine saved during her travels -Siheld, the only gnome Namine actually enjoyed being with for longer amounts of time Comments A very kind and wise Kaldorei who always seems to think before she acts..' - Siheld Heatbreeze on Namine Moonflight' wha..? Only 70 years old? That's not possible, I thought she was 400! - Suo Saenchai on Namine Moonflight Category:People Category:Night Elves